Take me home
by fanka77
Summary: A little something...


**A/N:** Another story in English and once again special thanks to **Lynzee005. **You're the best!

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment.

Key: Signing in **bold**. Thoughts-_ italics._

"**TAKE ME HOME"**

- This place is awesome!- said a thrilled Lucy, when they walked into a new jazz club in Georgetown on Saturday night.

- Ha! I knew that!- exclaimed Tara.- "Little Hickey" is on my Top Five list. It is the best place to catch a guy!- she added.

- But I don't need a guy...- objected Sue.- I just need...

- Jack?- asked the rotor, with a playful smile on the lips.- Yeah. We know!

- No!- a blond analyst denied.- I didn't say that!

- Denial is not a river in Egypt, Sue!- the short female agent giggled and Miss Thomas felt a crimson on her cheeks.

- _I can't be so obvious, can I?_- she thought hesitantly, but loudly she said:- So... Who wants to drink? Because I'm very thirsty…

- Thirsty for love?- Tara asked innocently .

- No, thirsty for Sex on the beach. Double!- answered Sue without thinking.

- So, I was right! You are thirsty for love!- Tara and Lucy burst out laughing.

- No! It's a drink!- exclaimed the frustrated girl from Ohio.- I need a drink. Badly!

- But honey... You don't drink!- said her astonished roommate.

- Well... There is always a first time for everything!- said Sue with a quiet moan as she marched to the bar.

- Ooops! I think our Sue is little…- murmured Tippy Toes.

- … steamed?- Luce finished the thought.

- Yup! Let's go before she drinks it for real!- mumbled agent Williams, but Lucy took her arm to stop her little friend.

- I don't think it will be necessary. Look!- she said and pointed at Sue.

The blond beauty sat on the bar stool but she wasn't alone...

- Ooooh…- the computer genius muttered.

- Oh yeah!- said Lucy.

O yeah indeed!

-xxx-

- You're cute when you're steamed, Thomas!- said special agent Jack Hudson to his partner and a secret love of his life, when he sat on the stool next to her and touched her shoulder to get her attention.

- Jack! What are you doing here?- asked an amazed Sue when their eyes met.

- It was suppose to be my question, Sue.- the handsome brunette, with the longest and darkest lashes in the world, answered softly.

- Ummm… I'm drinking.

- I can see that!- Jack smiled and winked.

- _Oh please! Don't do this! You have no idea, what are you doing to me!- _she thought with a pounding heart.- _Why, oh why he's so bloody handsome?_

- So...** What are you drinking?-** he signed with great interest.

- It's a cranberry juice with ice, but...- said Sue and discreetly looked around to find her friends, who disappeared somewhere.

- But?- asked amused Hudson.

- ...but it's supposed to be Sex on the beach, so don't tell Lucy!- she added with a hushed voice.

Jack laughed.

- You are a devious woman, you know, Sue? A real rascal is hiding behind those innocent eyes!

- Well... I never said that I'm a saint!- giggled the analyst with a glitter in her eye.

- **True.**- Jack nodded.

- So… What are you doing here, Sparky? Are you alone or maybe you've a hot date?- asked Sue and blushed furiously.- I hope that I didn't interrupted in anything...

- Why do you ask? Are you jealous?- said Jack and gave her a teasing smile.

- Ha!- exclaimed Miss Thomas.- Me? Jealous? Only in your dreams, Hudson!- she added, her both hands were crossed on her chest.

- _Always, sweetheart…_- thought the agent with a dreamy sight. He dreamed about her often, very often...

- So?- she asked again.

- So?- he repeated her question innocently and took sip of his Mai-Tai in his mouth, before he laughed again.

- Jack!- said the frustrated blonde.

- What?- answered the brunette.

- You're terrible!- announced Sue, trying to not laugh.

- I am not!- denied her partner and object of her secret affections.

- You are and you know it!- she said stubbornly.

- Okay, okay!- he admitted at last.- So… What was the question?- asked Jack with a playful smile.

- Hudson!- exclaimed the analyst.

- **OK**. Fair enough...- Jack admitted again.- Well... It's simple. My friend from college, Mike Farrell, is the owner here. He asked me to help him with security system and some legal stuff, so here I am…

- Oh! I thought…- Sue turned pink and cleared her throat.

- … that I'm on the date?- finished the agent. His voice was soft and his gaze warm and bright.- No, I'm not.- he denied again.- I haven't had a date in two years, Sue…- said Jack.- … since the bachelor auction…

- But…- mumbled shocked blonde.- But it was our date…- she said quietly.

- **Yes.-** signed Hudson.- The best date I ever had…- Jack confirmed gently.

She was totally astonished. In her wildest dreams she never thought that...

- _No, that's impossible! Did he say what I think he said?_ I can't believe it…- whispered Sue looking for answers in his eyes.

- Well… You better believe it, because it's true.- said Sparky.

One look in his eyes and she knew…

- I don't know what to say.- she admitted.

- Don't say anything, just dance with me...- Jack asked softly.

- I can't hear the music, remember? I could be dangerous out there.- beamed Sue, repeating her old words.

- I'll take my chances, again...- said Jack, as he took her palm in his own and accompanied Sue on the dance floor.

They danced to the sweet melody of love, snuggled to each other and it was a paradise.

- So... Is this our song, Hudson?- smiled the blond beauty in his arms.

- I have no idea!- answered the special agent with a wink.

- How original!- laughed Sue.

- I know!- he said with humor and the girl rolled her eyes.- But seriously... I would like that very much…- added Sparky.

- Why?- she asked.

- Because it's a beautiful song, like you...- Jack confessed timidly.

- You really think that I'm beautiful?- whispered Sue and blushed to the top of the head.

- Yeah… Very beautiful.- nodded Hudson.- The most beautiful girl in the world…

- Jack…- she said his name quietly and so gently, that his heart sped up.

- Shhh... It's OK. Just dance with me...- this time he whispered softly.

- Sing it for me...- she asked, snuggling to his chest and then concentrated on his lips.- I want to see the words...

- Okay.- he nodded.- But it will be not much. It's almost the end of the song…- Jack gave her an explanation.

- Just sing...- Sue pleaded with a warm light in her eyes .

So he did it...

…_Baby, nothing means anything_

_Unless you're here to share with me_

_I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep_

' _Cause you're always there in my dreams._

_I wanna spend time till it ends_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_Like we did when we first met_

_I wanna fall with you again…*_

He didn't had a chance to finish the song. Sue's soft lips covered his mouth when she kissed him gently but not without passion.

Despite the fact that he was surprised, Jack returned and soon deepened the sweet caress of her silky lips.

She was like a nectar and ambrosia in one... Sweet, overpowering, intoxicating and yet so innocent … For so long she was his fantasy, his goddess, his unfulfilled wish and now she was HIS at last!

- God, I love you Sue!- said Hudson, between kisses.- I'm head over heels in love with you…

- It's good to know, because I'm head over heels in love with you, Sparky...- confessed the happy blonde.- Take me home, Jack…- she added timidly.

- Sure. I will accompany you to your apartment. It's getting late.- answered the agent with blissful smile.

- You don't understand, Jack...- whispered Sue.- Take me home...- she repeated. She had fire in her eyes, the same fire that matched to his own.

If she wanted to surprise him, then she was successful. Jack's heart almost stopped, when he finally understood the meaning of her words...

- Are you sure?- he asked quietly.

- More than ever... - heard Jack, seeing her gently smile.- Take me home...

- Forever?- said Hudson, obviously touched .

- For eternity...

So he did it...

The End

* Glenn Lewis- „Fall Again", Written by: Walter Afanasieff; Robin Thicke


End file.
